


Distortion and Aftermath Isn't Very Pleasant

by NinjaKTX



Category: Broken Reality Extended Universe, Broken Reality Server - Fandom
Genre: AU of an AU of an AU, BREU - Canon Divergence, Broken Reality Extended Universe - Freeform, Death, Discord: Broken Reality AU (My Hero Academia), Gen, Guns, Implied Child Murder, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleswap, Swap!AU, ToC is DaA, Unidentified Attendants - Freeform, Villain!UA, except it's not so implied ig? technically its stated, knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKTX/pseuds/NinjaKTX
Summary: "It's a literal hellhole, that Distortion and Aftermath. I wouldn't want to get caught there if I were you, kid." The stranger warned.Rather than heeding the stranger's warning, the kid uttered famous last words instead."It can't be that bad, can it?"
Relationships: Cryptic | Catalyst & Vo | Trickster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Broken Reality Server





	Distortion and Aftermath Isn't Very Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Writing villains is fun. 
> 
> Some of these might start with a snippet I wrote that inspire the chapter, those are in italics, or it's just its own thing. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As superior as he painted himself out to be, Trickster was far below Catalyst in many ways.

_He imagined death so much it felt more like a memory. He wonders if this is where it gets him, on his feet, several feet ahead of him._

_He sees it coming, but does he run or fire his gun or let it be? There is no beat, no melody. Vo had always fallen short when it came to the 5 senses, but this wasn't a trick. The game was ending, and his enemy had him beat. Superior in motivation, and senses, she always had the upper hand._

_Catalyst, his first friend, his enemy, maybe the last face he'll ever get to see. If he throws away his blade, is this how they'll remember him? What if this knife is his legacy?_

_Legacy. What is a legacy? It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see. He'll never get to see his legacy, maybe he never planted any seeds. Or if he did, they were eaten by the birds that once were his prey, his days as the apex predator over before his own eyes._

_Rise up. He's running out of time, he's running, and his time's up. Wise up. Eyes up. He catches a glimpse of the other side. There's nothing on the other side. He sees nobody on the other side. He'll be alone on the other side. He hopes Catalyst won't take her time. He'll see her on the other side._

_"Raise a glass to freedom." He throws his knife to the side._

**BANG**

* * *

“Why did you do it?” Catalyst shouts, betrayal fresh in her eyes as she glares at me in a random alleyway on the streets of the Ohio town we live in. The sunset cast a shadow over her face, but her rage was evident from the rigidness of her posture. “Why did you kill those kids? They never did anything to you! Even if they were a pain to deal with, they didn’t deserve death!”

Why indeed. It was a good question, one I didn’t have the answer to. I wouldn’t answer her either way. Since the moment we met, she was below me; I don’t have to listen to her. The way anger festers in her eyes, though… It may become a problem later on.

There’s really only two choices I can make now. I could kill her the same way I did to those kids. It’d be a brutal and gory death, but at least, to me, it would be satisfying. I’d lose my other partner in the process, however. That would be an inconvenience. It’s easier to do my job with another person. Clean up has always been the most boring part about committing murder.

The other choice, the less favorable and, frankly, the more boring one, is to die at her hands. It’s not the way I want to go out. Getting caught in a dirty alleyway would be a drab way to end the fun.

I focus back on Catalyst, staring straight at her gun’s barrel. Not even the knife loosely gripped in my hands could deter her. It wouldn’t make sense if it did, especially in the business we’re in, but she knows how I am, and, in turn, I know how she is. We’re at an impasse, a duel of sorts.

“You could just let me go, y’know.” I stared her dead in the eyes with a lazy grin, “Save yourself the trouble of dealing with a dead body and all that.”

She didn’t falter. Rather, her glare hardened even further as she scoffed. “Oh please, Trickster.” She spat. I could see her hand tightening around the gun, finger on the trigger. “You say that as if I don’t already have a pile of them to clean up; the corpses of the children you murdered, remember those?”

“So be it, then. I knew only one of us would make it out. I told myself it’d be me, but it seems like those hopes were nothing but plastic promises.” I’ve made my choice.

I dropped the knife and shrugged, grin turning lazy again. Glancing at sparkling stars in the vast night sky, a shot rings clearly through still air, and I feel a burning pain in my left side. I hit the concrete hard.

“Don’t take your time,” I choke out laughing, deaf to the world around me from the gunshot that sounded out, “I’ll see you on the other side.”  
Catalyst’s face ends up being the last thing I see. What a pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the offbrand hamilton that you didnt need nor asked for


End file.
